1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission control apparatus of a nonstage transmission, wherein a target rotational speed of the engine or a range of rotational-speed values of the engine is set on the basis of the speed of the vehicle and an accommodation coefficient indicating the running state of the vehicle. The change-gear ratio of the nonstage transmission is controlled so as to achieve the target rotational speed of the engine or the range of rotational-speed values of the engine. In particular, the present invention relates to a transmission control apparatus of a nonstage transmission for vehicles wherein the accommodation coefficient is found by fuzzy inference based on demanded engine-output quantities such as the throttle opening and input quantities related to the running state such as the speed of the vehicle, the change-gear ratio and the rate of change in vehicle speed or the acceleration so as to provide smooth transmission control which can keep up with a variety of running states of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A transmission control apparatus for a vehicle having a nonstage transmission, wherein a target rotational speed of the engine or a target speed ratio is set as a function of an induction-system throttle opening and vehicle speed, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. Sho59-114850, is generally known. It should be noted that the speed ratio means a ratio of the rotational speed on the output side of the nonstage transmission to the rotational speed of the engine.